


Dress!Simm Adores The Doctor!

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Background Relationships, Crack, Episode: s04e17 The End of Time (1), Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dress!Simm has his time with the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress!Simm Adores The Doctor!

**Author's Note:**

> Not much else to say, sorry for lack of fics. Won't be postin many .-.
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: Enjoy!  


* * *

He groaned. The Master always got his way, unless you weren't him. Exactly him. His pink dress flaunted in the breeze. He sighed. The Master always got the Doctor first. He knew he would get the remains, if he was lucky. But it was so fun to break the Doctor! But he knew only the Master would get to Do that. He wanted to barge into the room he knew they were in and rip the Master off of the other Timelord just to see his face. To remember. But it would never happen. He had a compassionate side, this one. He wouldn't hurt the Doctor, no, not yet. He wanted the Doctor's trust. Even if this would all be over sooner or later. I mean, the Master can't possibly keep this going for as long as he did on the Valiant back then. But it wasn't really he who had died on that cold floor, fear and insanity creeping up from every side. Was it he who had tortured the Doctor for that year? No. He was the forgiving, kind side of the Master, though he could never show it. He wanted alone time with the Doctor, but he was the Master's. Not some stupid copy from that mental bastard. Though, who could blame him. It was just revenge, after all.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
His dress was quite annoying, folding in the most awkward places, as he strode back into the building. He sighed and Passed by the door where the Master had the Doctor all to himself. He could hear the Doctor's screams and whimpers, his pleas and cries, his climax and his beautiful gasp. He almost whimpered at the sounds. Obscene they were, but, he placed his hand on the door and sighed, but, HE wanted to make the Doctor Make those noises, he wanted him. But no. All the Master's. He hissed and continued down the corridor until he got to the room with the chair, and the old buggar. He grabbed he chair and rolled it out of the room, so not to disturb Wilf with what he was about to Do. He went into an empty storage room and locked the door behind him. At least he could imagine. The Master strode by the chair, as if the Doctor was actually there, staring at him so pleadingly. He laughed demonically and placed his hands on the chair's arms, where the Doctor's would have been. He moved his face where the Doctor's would be and Sniffed. He sniffed the black leather of the chair where he could smell the dried hair gel the Doctor probably used. He dabbed his tongue on it. Tangy, mango. He hated mango, no, the Master hated mango. Screw the Master, he loved mango! He devoured the top of the chair where the Mango scent turned into flavour. He loved it. He moved down to the body of the chair. He breathed in deeply. He could smell him. Oh, he could feel him. He sat on the chair backwards, facing the backboard, and snuggled into it, hugging it with his arms. He breathed In deeply and blocked out the smell of the stupid Master. He pulled his dress up and rubbed his length between his belly and the bottom back of the chair. He moaned. He moved up and down, imagining the Doctor moaning in place, he squeezed the chair hard and gasped. He threw his head back and rubbed his cock against the rough leather, faster, faster. He could imagine the Doctor moaning and writhing in the spot. The image was just enough, and he came. Beautiful. He cherished the aftershock and breathed heavily. 

"Doctor~"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He'd put the chair back and straightened out before he heard a door open wide and proud. He hurried towards the sound and was pleased to see the Master closing the doors behind him, the Doctor was in there. 

"Master... May I ask of you one thing?"

"Yes. What?"

"Are you..done.. With the Doctor? May I have him? Just for now? Please?"

"Pretty sure that was more than one question. Yes I am done. And you may have him, until I come back." 

He saw the desperation in his clone. 

"Thank you Master!"

He wanted to hug him, but no. The Doctor was his. His.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He sheepishly opened the door and slid into the room. The Doctor didn't spare him a glance for he was spent, absolutely spent, on the bed. 

"Doctor? Are you awake?"

The Doctor whimpered in response. 

"Please, no more. N-no-more."

His whisper was broken, far more Than it should be. 

"Please, Dont worry. I promise I'll be gentle."

He moved over to the Doctor and looked him over closely. He was absolutely covered in come and blood from hours of torture. The bruises and cuts blossomed from his slim body, and best of all, his face. The expression on his face, was of pure death Itself. But he frowned. He placed his hand on the Doctor's belly. The Doctor quivered violently under the touch. 

"Sh Sh. Please Dont fret, my dear Doctor."

He placed his lips over the Doctor's swollen excuse for ones and kissed him gently, softly. If the Doctor noticed his kindness, he wasn't showing it. 

"No more-please..."

"Didnt you hear me before? I said I promise not to hurt you."

"I'm so-sorry-Master I'm sorry.-"

He stuttered helplessly, his eyes still shut assuming as he was instructed. 

"Open your eyes."

"Master-pl-ea-seMaster no no-"

He seemed drugged.

"Please."

The Doctor opened his eyes and strained from the light. He gasped. 

"Master-please-Master Master."

He saw the dried tears from the other Timelords tear ducts. Maybe he was out of tears. It seemed likely. 

"Please, Do not apologize."

"But I've been bad I'm-stupid-bad bad boy."

"No no no. Don't say that."

He rested the Doctor's head in his arms. 

"Your my good little boy. Very very good."

"I-good? I'm good pet?"

"No, your my good little boy, not pet."

"Boy. Im-good-boy?"

"Yes, my Doctor, yes. My beautiful little boy."

He stroked the Doctor's matted hair. The Doctor flinched at every touch. He giggled. 

"Do I amuse Master?"

"I am not your Master. I Do not wish for that name. Doctor, I am so happy to be yours."

"I am yours, Master."

He held back his stutter. 

"No, Doctor, we are equal."

"But-No- I am yours. Master- I'm nothing without you- please please Master."

"Sh!"

The Doctor cried out suddenly from the harsh comeback. He braced himself for punishment. 

"Please Master! I'm so sorry! Don't punish-me-Master-please-I'm so- fr-frightened."

"Frightened of me?"

The Doctor nodded hesitantly. He giggled. 

"Dont be."

He held the Doctor close and kissed his forehead. The Doctor tensed. 

"Master?!"

"I'm not the Master, remember?"

"Sorry-So sorry..."

"Dont apologize."

"S-Sorry."

He whimpered and quivered violently in his grasp. 

"I love you Doctor. Know that even if he is cruel and horrid to you, know that there is always a part of me in him. Always. I'm the Koschei in him."

And the Doctor smiled at that. 

* * *

Thanks for reading! Or skipping to the end to read the end notes for some reason OR or. Maybe to check for a next button when there obviously isn't one. Now go watch Nine and Rose.


End file.
